


every A flat a pitcher for our tempered secrets

by faorism



Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: M/M, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faorism/pseuds/faorism
Summary: Joaquín hears Manolo’s voice break over a familiar tune.





	

**Author's Note:**

> found this lingering in an untitled gdoc as i was organizng my files up and cleaned it up. s/o to the every lovely [calciseptine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/calciseptine) for either inspiring this piece a year ago and maybe contributing a few lines to it.

The boys don't talk afterwards about what drew Manolo to his knees that night. 

The feel of Manolo’s tongue on him could have been lost as an excuse of the waning moon's brujaria. Like shifting sands, like a mirage his training should allow him to ignore—Joaquín would have remembered the night’s intimacy but never again sought it out. 

But then, but then... 

As Joaquín makes his patrolling rounds through the town center, he hears a familiar voice that isn't quite right. It’s Manolo accompanied by his band, but there's something off about his singing. Usually so smooth and tender, Manolo’s voice breaks raw like he’s thirteen again swearing he’ll stop singing publicly until he fully transitioned into adulthood. Joaquín can read the man; he can see how Manolo struggles around pitching his voice without alerting his bandmates to his dilemma. 

Joaquín must have been still too long because Manolo looks over. When their eyes meet and a flush overtakes Manolo’s expression, a consuming heat overcomes Joaquín as he suddenly understands what he's hearing: Manolo’s used throat choking on melodies he would have no problem with if not for having to recover from the pressure of Joaquín’s cock pushing against it. 

Manolo offers an embarrassed but fond smile as a greeting. It's quick, thoughtless even. Still, Joaquín burns knowing there's a harsh crackling behind those still-swollen lips and Joaquín is the reason behind it. 

An inevitability settles over Joaquín a moment later as Manolo turns his attention back to the band. This will not be the last time Manolo’s voice breaks over simple tunes.

(Joaquín ~~can’t~~ won’t let it be.)


End file.
